Wicked Games
by dezel
Summary: Tomorrow, Romania will wake up sore and with bruises that he'll want to proudly show off but can't, and Bulgaria will be covered in bite marks and scratches and they'll be bombarded with questions from Moldova, who won't understand the shared looks or why they're stuttering.
1. Chapter 1

I don't know if I'm sorry or not. I haven't written porn or the like in a very long time, so I'm a bit rusty. Sorry if anything is off.

* * *

Romania's back hits the door almost too roughly and he's pinned there by hands that are above his shoulders and nicotine stained lips pressing roughly against his owned, and he can't help but wrap his arms around the thin waist of Bulgaria, pulling him closer. Beneath the cotton fabric of Bulgaria's military pants, he can feel the hard-on pressing against his own and without even thinking, he grinds his hips against his lovers, earning a groan.

As he entangles his fingers into straw like black hair, tongue delving into Bulgaria's mouth, Romania can tell once one of Bulgaria's hands leaves from his shoulders, that he's fumbling to find the doorknob.

Romania pulls away after a moment, panting hard. "We," he swallows. "We have to be quiet, Moldova is sleeping in the other room-"

With success, Bulgaria manages to open the door, causing Romania to stumble and fall back and drags Bulgaria down with him.

"I know," His best friend mumbles against his lips and presses a soft kiss against his lips, hands moving to unbutton the long red jacket that Romania insists on wearing. "I'll just gag you since you're the one who gets noisy."

"I might like that," The suggestive tone causes Bulgaria to seize up for a moment, peering down at Romania with forest green eyes darkened with lust. "In fact, I might like a lot of things." Long, bony and nimble fingers reach up to Bulgaria's neck and gently grazes his neck before moving down to unbutton the top of Bulgaria's shirt. Romania isn't at all surprised when Bulgaria grabs his wrists and pins them down.

"You'll regret saying that,"

Tomorrow, Romania will wake up sore and with bruises that he'll want to proudly show off but can't, and Bulgaria will be covered in bite marks and scratches and they'll be bombarded with questions from Moldova, who won't understand the shared looks or why they're stuttering.

But right now, neither care.

Bulgaria dry-humps against Romania, groaning softly to himself as Romania arches up and responds quite nicely and with desperation. He moves a little bit, and presses his lips against Romania's neck and nibbles at the soft flesh and bites down after a moment, sucking hard which earns a loud moan in response. Romania's neck has always been so sensitive, it's too much fun to exploit it.

"B-Bulgaria," Romania says, panting hard and pauses, whimpering. "C-clothes need to—hnng-come off."

"What do you say?" Hot breath touches his ear and Romania lets out a whine, the unmistakable pleasure down below is becoming too much. "You mustn't really want it then." Bulgaria nips at Romania's ear lobe and another whimper escapes.

"P-_please_."

All motions and movement stops as Bulgaria pulls away from him, standing up. He's helped to his feet and somewhere in the motions, he hears the door close. As Bulgaria does that, Romania goes to start removing his own clothes, shedding his jacket, but he's stopped when hands grab at his wrists. Romania closes his eyes for a moment, welcoming the others body heat and giving when as one hand frees him and wanders down to his pants. He swears that Bulgaria is doing this on purpose, that he'll actually cum in his pants and judging by the fact Bulgaria is now fondling him through the fabric, he's certain that this was a plan.

"Damn it, Bulgaria, _please_." Romania moans out. He knows the rules, and he was going to break them. Maybe it's not a plan, but a punishment. His other wrist is freed as Bulgaria goes to slowly unbutton the black dress shirt Romania was wearing, loosening up the tie as well and tugs the tie off so it falls to the floor and the hand and body is removed from him as Bulgaria pulls off the shirt.

Bruises from their last encounter still linger on his skin, mixing in with scars from centuries and decades, injuries from war. Romania seizes when Bulgaria plants a kiss on his shoulder blade.

"I wonder," Bulgaria says, murmuring as he presses himself back against Romania as he unbuckles and unbuttons Romania's pants. "If those welts I left on your ass are still there as well."

His pants are forcible jerked down and pools at his ankles and all he's left is in his black boxers with an imprint of a dragon on it, which earns a little snort from Bulgaria.

"Don't laugh you jerk."

"C'mon, that's so _teenager-y_ of you."

"I'll kick you."

"Of course you will," Bulgaria hooks his fingers into the elastic and in one swift motion, pulls them down. "Whatever. You look better naked anyways."

Sure enough, the welts are still there but fading. Gently, Bulgaria slaps Romania's ass and Romania lets out a surprised gasp, arching. This time, he does it in succession, watching as Romania's skin turns to a faint red as the assault isn't that hard. Finally, Bulgaria stops and moves around so he's standing in front of Romania, eying him up and down with a large grin on his face.

"You know, one wouldn't think you were such a sadist."

"You enjoy it though."

"Never said I didn't," Romania waggles his eyebrows, trying to alleviate the embarrassment of being exposed and vulnerable to someone who could easily inflict a large amount of pain if he desired. It's not that he's ashamed or anything of his body, in fact, he thinks he's quite sexy (maybe not to egotistical amounts) _but_ his and Bulgaria's relationship definitely doesn't let him go unbruised. Not that Bulgaria abuses him, as so much Romania _enjoys_ the pain and it's all consensual. Yet, there's a certain amount of fear to be expected, not knowing what could be inflicted next—pain or pleasure—and Romania enjoys that anticipation, that lingering fear.

"Come now, undress me." Bulgaria prompts with a little grin. Out of kindness (or maybe pity), Bulgaria had already removed his shirt and tie, and Romania finds himself being gently pushed down to his knees. He reaches up and undoes the belt with his hands, and after that, he knows how the rest of it goes. Licking his lips, he presses a soft kiss to the bulge, this time teasing Bulgaria in return and knowing full well the consequences. But hey, Bulgaria deserves it, seeing how he was teased to the edge not that long ago.

Romania kisses and licks until there's a large wet spot and peeks up through his long eyelashes at Bulgaria, whose face is flushed and chest heaving a little bit. Satisfied that he got his revenge, Romania latches his mouth onto the fabric around the button, using tongue and teeth and lips to undo it. It's a struggle and by the end, he's drooling a little bit and his mouth is dry. Bulgaria ruffles his hair in response, as a little praise as he always does and he grips the zipper between his teeth and slowly pulls down, getting it stuck every so often but manages to undo it.

It doesn't cost Romania much energy to do that anymore, having gotten used to it but he's still panting anyways and licking his drying lips. He sits back on his heels and looks up at Bulgaria now.

"May I use my hands now, sir?" It comes out automatically, and out of nowhere. Never in the past has he ever asked that, having to just pull out Bulgaria's cock from his boxers and between the flaps to start sucking and letting the pants fall down by themselves and removing the boxers whenever they get into the bed or wherever else they decide to fuck. And he normally doesn't call Bulgaria anything else besides his name or his human name, only _master_ and _sir_ mockingly.

Even Bulgaria looks just as baffled as he feels. It throws the both of them off, but Bulgaria regains his composure after a few minutes while Romania tries to look imploring or _something_. Funny thing is, Romania kind of liked it.

"Uh," Bulgaria runs a hand through Romania's damp, messy brown hair. "You may."

Quickly Romania's hands, that were sitting at his sides, shoot up and starts tugging down the pants, blue boxers going with them. He reaches up and strokes the hard, erect organ, earning a soft groan in response. Sitting up higher on his knees down, back straightened a little more, he gives the tip a soft lick and kiss before taking it into his mouth and starts to suck softly.

Taking in more after a few minutes, Romania begins to bob his head, trying to get him deep into his throat (knowing that Bulgaria _loves_ that) and begins to choke as he does so. He tries to relax his throat, one hand steadying himself by gently gripping Bulgaria's leg and the other working at the parts he can't reach.

Bulgaria moans quietly, and he wraps a hand in Romania's soft hair and gently pulls him off, with a wet _pop_. "I'll fall," he grunts out as he gently leads Romania towards the bed and sits down. Romania returns to his knees and begins to suck Bulgaria off again, this time, one hand on the floor, butt and back arched out and in sight and once again, his hand working at parts of the organ he can't reach (and fondling his balls).

He moans around the thick organ when he feels a stinging on his ass, this time the slap not unexpected. It's harder this time, and more spaced out. Romania pulls off and licks down the cock, nibbling as softly as he could as he does so and fingers stroke along the length, and he begins to move his hand in a jerking motion as he listens to the moans and pants of Bulgaria.

Romania returns to sucking him off, this time going slow and soft until both of Bulgaria's hands are entangled in his hair and he chokes some more as Bulgaria thrusts his hips. He's held there, struggling to suck and lick and breathe all at the same time, and slowly, Bulgaria pulls out. Romania keeps his mouth open, a trail of saliva and pre-cum following the organ and once more, it's back in his throat. Bulgaria face-fucks Romania, keeping Romania's head still and trying not to be so rough with his precious little toy. Finally, he stops, completely pulling out of Romania's mouth now and smiling at the mess on Romania's lips and chin. He removes his hands from Romania's hair, patting his head for a brief moment.

Reaching down, Bulgaria grabs a little too roughly at Romania's arms and pulls him onto the bed, face down, ass up.

"Do you want me to tie you up tonight?"

Romania struggles to catch his breath, throat aching a little bit from the force. "Y-yes please." Romania feels Bulgaria get off the bed, the sudden shift in weigh surprises him and he buries his face in the cool pillows, hoping that it would provide him with some relief.

"Face up or face down?"

The Romanian licks his lips, tasting the salt and swallows before he speaks. "Up to you."

Romania isn't very picky about bondage positions, but yet, Bulgaria usually allows him to choose. He hears a drawer open and looks over, watching as Bulgaria rummages through it, and pulls out a pair of bondage cuffs and a short chain link to hook them together.

When they first started doing this, they had tried handcuffs but Romania hadn't enjoyed the harsh feel and it went to rope, which neither really enjoyed (and only used if Bulgaria is going to tie his legs up in anyway) and finally bondage cuffs, which both love using. It's soft and in any emergency, easy to undo.

Romania watches as Bulgaria wraps the first one around his left wrist, tightening it so Romania can't easily escape and does the same with the other.

"Too tight?"

"No," Bulgaria didn't even need to ask, never does after their first few times where it was either too tight or too loose but yet, he still does.

Sometimes they just go and fuck, other times they play around but the one thing never changes is Romania's submission in bed. There will be times where he _does_ top and he's feeling particularly dominant and Bulgaria easily falls into submissive role when needed, but that's only a couple times a month.

The cuffs are linked together between the bars of the headboard and Romania pulls a little bit, testing it out. After that is the ball-gag, tied securely and tightly. He tries pushing it out with his tongue to check and resigns himself to this form of vulnerability. Bulgaria won't be tying his legs tonight, he figures.

"Blind fold?"

Romania nods, and silk is wrapped around his eyes, vision disappearing into darkness. There are certain things that Romania has a say in when it comes to toy usage, as sudden darkness can send him into a panic attack and having his vision taken away from him is something he _hates_. They learned this quickly when they first started this whole weird BDSM thing. He'd tried to endure the scene, and tried to listen carefully but it seems like he couldn't and had cried out their word, panicking when he heard pure silence. Romania didn't even know it was a limit for him.

Needless to say, the scene ended right there and he was freed from everything, and cuddled and comforted. Now, Bulgaria just asks because sometimes Romania requests to be blindfolded. Bulgaria purposely makes noise next to him, keeping him calm and feels something pressed into the palm of his hand. His fingers curl around the bell, knowing what to do with it. Ring it once to slow down, ring it twice to stop. His hands are always in sight of Bulgaria.

Bulgaria now gets on the bed, behind him, weight returning and Romania closes his eyes for a brief moment. He's in one place and it's weird. Dull nails gently scrape at his back, pulling down slowly and lazily, one hand moving around his ticklish sides and up his chest and tweaks a nipple, earning a little noise of annoyance. Romania hears the cap of the lube being opened and wonders if Bulgaria is just going to go for it now, and he tenses when a wet hand touches his neglected penis.

He's teased and stroked for a few minutes, getting him slicked up for _something_ and of course a whine of protect escapes him when he feels something tight wrap around his penis and be moved down to the base and locked in place.

Leather strikes against his ass, and Romania lets out a yelp that's muffled by the gag and tries to grab at nothing as pain once more flares through him. Bulgaria gently rubs at the stinging wounds, massaging until the flair goes down and repeats the process, and the cries turn to moans as the strikes alternate between hard and soft, with pauses in between where Bulgaria touches and strokes and kisses his pleasure spots. Hips, neck, that spot underneath and between his shoulder blades that could easily make him lose composure and his sides.

The strikes stop for awhile, and Romania tugs at the cuffs again, in hopes he could free his hands. He _needs_ to be touched. Bulgaria gets off the bed again and of course, rummages through the drawer for a few more toys, and Romania wonders why he just didn't take out what he wanted before starting this form of torture.

Anticipation maybe? Really, he doesn't know.

It takes for what feels like forever for Bulgaria to return, touching him on his hips and sides, playing with his erect nipples and pressing a lubed finger against his entrance. It goes in easily, and soon followed by another finger, scissoring and pressing against his prostate, earning continuous moans and behind the silky blindfold, Romania closes his eyes and thrusts back against the fingers. They're soon removed and instead of _Bulgaria_, something hard and rough presses against his entrance and slowly pushed in.

_Click_.

The vibrations feel strong against his prostate and he jerks and tugs, moaning loudly against the gag and feels drool slip out. Bulgaria pulls the toy in and out, thrusting it gently before casually and roughly speeding up and Romania shudders, orgasm denied. He moans and whines and claws at nothing, feeling Bulgaria slap his ass again.

The blindfold is removed, and thrown to the side and the short chain link is undone on one of the cuffs and he's helped turned over, and rebound back up. Bulgaria leans down, biting and sucking at a nipple, swirling his tongue around it.

Another orgasm ripples through Romania, who thrashes this time around, eyes squeezed shut. He squirms, trying to rub himself—to get friction, _anything_ that will give him relief. The toy is eventually removed, after a third, denied orgasm, and Bulgaria is slicking up his own cock, having finally gotten bored of watching Romania thrash around on the bed.

One leg is hoisted up over his shoulder and the other pressed at his stomach.

"You'll need to beg before I remove that," Bulgaria teases the hard erection, touching the tip and dragging his fingernail down gently and Romania groans, trying to feel as much of the touch as he can. "You're such a mess." There's a long pause, and for a moment, the Romanian seizes up again at the sudden intrusion of warm, thick and hard flesh. Bulgaria is all the way in and not moving and Romania stares up at him with begging eyes, moving his hips desperately. Softly, Bulgaria caresses Romania's face, running the pad of his thumb across his plump lower lip. "God, I love you."

He tries saying it back, despite the stupid gag and obviously makes more of a mess. So, Bulgaria leans down and plants a kiss on his forehead and reaches around and unhooks the gag, throwing it to the side as well.

"M-move-!" Romania gasps out, demanding.

Bulgaria complies, not taking care to be gentle and their lips meet to keep Romania from screaming too loudly. In turn, Romania bites at Bulgaria's lips, and tastes blood but doesn't care. His hips move to meet Bulgaria, matching the rough and fast rhythm.

Romania breaks their kiss, "I-I need to touch you, _please_ untie me. Please-!"

"Not yet," Bulgaria moves down, kissing and biting at Romania's chest and neck, making sure to leave marks as much as he can, attacking his neck mostly. Bulgaria groans, feeling himself close to the edge, he finally reaches up and unhooks the chain, hearing it fall somewhere. He hisses when he feels sharp nails reach and dig into his back, pulling him down and closer, his movements remain fast and hard.

"Bul-" Romania pants, moaning, hips jerking and grinding, not letting Bulgaria forget about the cock-ring. "_Please_." The breathy_ please_ is what sends Bulgaria over the edge, cumming hard and he strokes the rock hard erection. "Please Bulgaria, please-"

"Nuh-uh."

Romania whines, squirming as Bulgaria's touches are light and teasing. "I-I n-need to cum, please." Desperation lingers in his tone, the hard breaths, and bucking of hips as Bulgaria had just taken the discarded vibrator and turned it on, pressing it against his perineum. "_Please_."

"What will you do to earn it?" Bulgaria prompts, smirking at the dirty look he gets.

"A-anything."

He turns it up a little higher and Romania lets out a high-pitched whine, body shuddering again.

"That isn't an answer. Here's a suggestion," He changes the position a little bit, hearing Romania moan. "Clean your fucking house."

"I will," Romania whines. "Now, please just let me-"

"No."

"Why?" Romania gasps out, panting hard, struggling to hold back frustrated tears. "_Please_. I'm _begging._"

"Why not? Maybe I enjoy seeing you like this more than seeing you in pain," Bulgaria shrugs, planting a soft kiss on Romania's lips. "you look so desperate and needy, it's fun. Now, if I let you cum tonight, you won't be allowed to for the next week."

Romania's eyes widen and he squirms, trying to push Bulgaria's hand away now from the onslaught of pleasure.

"Don't like that? How badly do you need to cum, toy?"

With a whimper of frustration, tears coming forth now, Romania resigns. "F-fine," he moans. "Please let me cum, sir and I'll give them up for a week, if it pleases you."

"You must thank me for allowing you to cum,"

The whine is long but Bulgaria _knows_ that he will. The cock-ring is removed, and keeping the vibrator in the same spot it's been, Bulgaria takes his free hand and strokes at Romania's erection quickly and roughly. With a cry, Romania cums.

"Th-thank you," Romania pants out and shudders, trembling at the extra pleasure of the toy. It's pulled away and turned off, and Bulgaria wipes his fingers in the mess of semen and presses his fingers against Romania's lips. Happily, Romania sucks at them, tasting the salty cum.

"Good boy," Bulgaria removes his fingers after a few moments and collapses down next to his lover, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close. Romania mimics and rests his head on Bulgaria's chest.


	2. Chapter 2

_oh look, i have turned this into a chapter fic. I guess this'll just be a collection of RoBul smut. I have absolutely no regrets. Probably not my best but it's four-thirty in the morning as I upload this._

–

"You just cannot keep your hands off of-" Romania's sentence is cut off by a moan, as a hand is shoved into his pants. "We're in an _elevator_-!"

Bulgaria kisses him, hard. "Like I care," he says, finally breaking the kiss. Romania can't even muster a glare and he goes straight for Bulgaria's shirt, nearly ripping it off and leans forward, biting and kissing the hard skin beneath. "I just really like-_ah-_touching you."

"I know." Romania bites into Bulgaria's shoulder, hearing him hiss in slight pain. Bulgaria removes his hand from Romania's pants and fumbles to undo the belt and zipper, and somewhere in the myriad of kisses and bites, stupid little distractions, he finally yanks them down. "Shouldn't you take me to dinner first?"

"Nope."

"You know how to make me swoon with your impeccable romance, Bul." His lover, however, seems to ignore him and Romania lets out a moan as Bulgaria goes back to stroking his erection.

Bulgaria pauses for a moment and kneels down and licks the tip of his cock, tasting pre-cum. There's a little grin and Romania lets out a loud moan when Bulgaria takes in his entire cock, sucking hard. Tongue lapping and moving around the hard skin, and a hand snakes beneath the shirt Romania is wearing, and rests against his hip. Romania shivers when Bulgaria gently tickles the sensitive spot, and fingers grip Bulgaria's black hair. Bulgaria bobs his head up and down, and Romania hisses as Bulgaria makes a little choking noise when he hits the back of his throat.

His lover pulls off way too soon, a string of saliva and pre-cum trailing after. Bulgaria licks his lips, chuckling slightly at Romania's flushed and red face. He stands up and reaches down between them, grabbing Romania's cock once again.

The movements are slow and languid and all Romania can do is whimper and moan from the teasing. Bulgaria quickens the stroking, thumb rubbing the head as his other hand fondles Romania's balls. Gently, Bulgaria squeezes and Romania bites his lower lip, hips bucking slightly.

The Bulgarian releases the hard appendage and carefully, but firmly drags his nails up and down and once again, wraps his hand around his shaft and starts to rub up and down slowly once more. He repeats the process and changes the speed. A finger presses up against his perineum and drags forward, and plays with his balls once again.

Romania leans up against the wall, and grips at Bulgaria's shoulders, burying his face between the crook of his neck to muffle his moans. The elevator feels smaller and hotter as time slowly passes, and Romania bites down _hard_ as he cums, nails digging into Bulgaria's shoulders and hips jerking. He cracks an eye open to see his lover licking the cum off his hand and wonders if his face can get any redder because _holy fuck _why does he find that sexy. The little smirk on Bulgaria's face does not help in the least.

He slumps against the wall as Bulgaria so kindly helps him pull his pants up and re-zip and buckle up his belt. After that, Bulgaria reaches down and grabs his shirt, pulling it back on.

_Ding_

"Looks like we're here." Bulgaria says, humming quietly as Romania pulls away from the wall.

"You know what I just realized?"

"What?"

"There was a camera."

"Looks like I owe you dinner then."


	3. Chapter 3

_I have no excuse or reasons. This was supposed to a be, "I slept with my new neighbor's son and now things are going to be awkward between us." AU thing but uh. Nah. I was thinking of turning this into a chapter fic, but I don't think I will, hence why I'm uploading it under 'Wicked Games'._

–

The music is loud and this is honestly the last place Mihai really wants to be. Normally, he's a social butterfly and enjoys these types of gatherings. Maybe it's the headache, or maybe it's the fact that he really hasn't slept the last two days. Or perhaps it's because he went through a pretty messy break up and now, his former partner has the fucking audacity to flirt with that cute girl in a skirt. Right in front of him.

He's lost sight of Gilbert, and can't seem to track Amelia, the two people he came here with. Fuck them, he figures with a groan. Amelia is probably in some room with her girlfriend, and Gilbert is probably unsuccessfully flirting with some uninterested girl. Somewhere, he can hear Elizaveta yelling at him for being an asshole.

Through his sulking, he finally becomes aware that there's some guy sitting next to him, sipping at whatever is in the cup. Probably some shitty alcohol.

"You look pissed." The guy finally speaks.

"What a wonderful observation."

Mihai looks at him. The guy isn't all that bad looking, dark hair, green eyes. Sharp features. Probably tall. He's wearing simple blue jeans and a black shirt with a jacket over it. "So, what's wrong?"

"My ex is an asshole."

"Aren't they all?"

Mihai nods. "God, I want to punch him."

"I'm sure it's deserved. He cheat on you?"

"We haven't been broken up for even two days, and he's already charming some girl."

"What a dick."

"He's definitely controlled by his." The guy chuckles. "I hope he knocks her up."

"That's a mean thing to say, especially for the poor girl."

"_Fine_. I hope she cheats on him and publicly humiliates him."

"There we go. That's better."

Mihai sighs and leans against the arm of the couch, gazing up and down. "Wanna make out?" It's out of nowhere, and maybe a good lay tonight will put him in a better mood. He just hopes the guy doesn't mind one night stands and is good in bed.

"Sure." The guy replies after a moment of thought.

Mihai scoots closer and grabs the guy by the front of his shirt and pulls him down into a rough kiss. At first, the guy is taken by surprise but slowly takes over. He gently nibbles at Mihai's lower lip and Mihai obliges, allowing his tongue to delve in. Teasingly, he sucks on the hot appendage and shivers when cold hands slip underneath his shirt.

At some point in their heavy kiss, Mihai had crawled onto the guy's lap, straddling it. He doesn't realize it until they've pulled apart and the guy is attacking his neck with bites and kisses, somewhat sloppy but it feels _nice_. Fingers tickle against his hipbones and Mihai can't suppress the shiver that runs through him. He feels the stranger cup his butt, squeezing it gently.

Mihai tugs at the guys hair. "We should probably go find an empty room," he hisses. "I don't think doing this here is a good idea."

"Not an exhibitionist?" The guy teasingly asks, but pulls away anyways.

"It depends," Mihai grumbles. "I just don't want someone to take a video and upload it on some porn site. No thank you."

"Agreed."

Mihai knows this house, so he takes the guy by the hand and leads him up some stairs and finds an empty room at the end of the hall, kicks the door shut, locks it and shoves the guy onto the bed. He removes his clothes with ease and grins. "Hope you don't mind, but I'm not gonna exchange numbers or names with you."

"Sounds fine by me," The stranger is sitting up and removing his own clothes. Mihai looks up and down, yeah. He's quite attractive and more toned than he had expected. The guy blushes. "Stop staring please."

"Shy?" Mihai questions as he pushes him back down and straddles his hips again.

"What's it to you?"

"Downstairs, you didn't seem like the shy type at all,"

"Nah. It's just weird if the person I'm gonna be fucking stares at me." That logic doesn't make sense, but whatever, Mihai figures. After tonight, he won't matter.

Mihai bites down on the guy's chest. "I don't think you're going to be topping, dear." The smile the guy gets is unsettling, but he tries to ignore it as he assaults his chest and neck, purposely going slow and torturing him. Mihai pauses for a moment. "Hey, you got a condom?"

"Uhh, check my pants pocket. I don't know if I grabbed any or not. Why? Did you forget-?"

"Wasn't thinking about getting laid tonight." Mihai answers as he climbs off the guy and digs through his pockets. "I was actually going to ditch this stupid party." He groans when he comes up with nothing but the guys phone and ID. _Stefan Asenov. _So much for not learning his name. "Well fuck."

"Guess we should call it a night, then?"

"Hell no. I'm good, if you are."

"You clean?"

"Just checked the other day."

Stefan nods. "Same." There's a brief pause and Mihai is pulled back to the bed and into Stefan's lap. Gently, Stefan wraps his fist around Mihai's cock and slowly begins to pump, earning a groan from the other. As he does that, Stefan presses a kiss against Mihai's ear and trails down, nipping at the lobe and sucks softly. He lays Mihai down after a moment, releasing Mihai's now erect penis and wraps his lips around the head. Tongue darts out and strokes against the hard skin and swirls over the head. The moan is loud enough.

Stefan remains gentle in his ministrations, and it's pissing Mihai off.

"Faster," he growls.

"And here I thought you were the type to take it slow." Stefan says after he releases Mihai's dick from his mouth. "But if you insist."

"Hold on," Mihai mumbles, pushing Stefan away and sitting up. He reaches over to nightstand next to them and opens the middle drawer, and pulls out a bottle. Stefan raises a brow. "I know the person who lives here." Mihai explains. "May have slept with him a few years ago."

"Have any regrets?"

"Not really," Mihai replies as he moves, turning around and laying face down in the pillow, back arched up. Stefan shrugs and lightly slaps Mihai on the butt.

"You a masochist?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," Stefan lubes himself up. "So, what ever happened to me not topping tonight?"

"I changed my mind," Mihai mutters. "Will you stop talking?"

Stefan only chuckles and the urge to punch him surfaces, but Mihai draws in a deep breath to try to quell the thought. He bites his lower lip when a cold finger presses against his entrance, and slides in. Stefan quickly adds in another one, and Mihai pushes back a little.

Fingers scissor and move about, and he bites his lower lip when they re-tract and replaced with something _much_ bigger and thicker than two fingers. He groans a little, hips jerking as Stefan presses a kiss on his neck where his pulse point is. His movements start off as a little erratic and slow, but Stefan soon enough gains a good, hard pace.

All the while, Mihai squirms and groans, reaching up and grabs at Stefan's shoulders and pulls him down into a sloppy kiss. There's too much tongue, and too much teeth and Mihai can taste iron in his mouth. _Oops. _The kiss breaks, and Stefan attacks his neck again, leaving small trail of blood from the bite wound on his lips and returns the favor by harshly biting down on Mihai's collarbone.

The yell is followed by a moan, and Mihai drags his nails down Stefan's back, hips moving in tandem with Stefan's thrusts.

"T-touch me, you bastard," Mihai hisses. Stefan rolls his eyes and does so, gently grabbing Mihai's dick and slowly stroking him and angles his hips a little. Mihai can barely manage a breathless gasp as he strikes a sensitive spot and wraps his legs around Stefan's waist. The motions become harder, and Stefan finally starts stroking at the same pace as his thrusts.

It doesn't take long for Mihai to cum, and Stefan soon follows after, quickly pulling out as he does so. Stefan collapses down next to him, breathing hard and Mihai closes his eyes for a brief moment.

"Y'know what, I changed my mind. I want your number."

"Is that all I'm good for?" The teasing makes Mihai roll over and glare at him. "I'm joking. I'm up for it, I guess."

Mihai sighs, sitting up and getting off the bed, limping slightly. "Feel honored. I don't normally do this with one nightstands."

"What? Communicate and talk to them?"

"Turn them into booty calls," Mihai grouses. "Unless you have a boyfriend."

"Nah, I'm completely single."

"Good," Mihai grumbles as he punches in his number, and does the same on his own. He tosses Stefan's phone towards him and grabs his clothes, pulling them on. "I'll call you later."

"I won't hold my breath."

Mihai smiles sweetly at him. "Good boy. There's a shower down the hall, I think, if you need to get washed up. Nobody uses it."

"Why?"

Mihai shrugs, "I don't know. I'm gonna go find my friends and leave. It's been fun, I guess." And with that, Mihai turns on his heel and heads out, and Stefan falls back down onto the comfortable bed, one hand on his forehead. Maybe he should have told Mihai that he's related to the guy who lives here. Maybe not.

He'll decide later, for now, he'll just take over his cousin's room until his cousin decides to kick everyone out (or the cops show up).


	4. Chapter 4

_I've been _wanting_ to write something with these two and have a fic in the works, but I keep getting stuck. Sorry it's so short, I wrote this in like fifteen minutes._

–

He tries not to breathe so sharply, and shifts in his seat, almost subtly. He feels the tips of Romania's fingers drag against the inside of his thigh, almost gently. If this is revenge for last night, Bulgaria is certainly regretting it now. So, he tries to ignore the tingly feeling in his leg that moves up to his crotch, by focusing on the paper in front of him. All he can make out is the giant **U **in United Nations, and struggles so hard to read the notes in front of him.

Maybe he could ask Germany to print the notes on colorful papers next time. Across the room, he sees Russia drawing something on sleeping America's face. Bulgaria squints, trying to make out what it is and attention is jerked away when he feels Romania's hand brush over the increasingly noticeable bulge under his pants. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Romania smirk. It's wicked and enticing, _and holy fuck that expression is sexy. _

Bulgaria swallows a moan as Romania gently drags a finger on the outline of his bulge. Finally, he gives a gentle squeeze, and Bulgaria lurches forward and quickly covers his mouth. Next to him, a sleeping Serbia stirs. He folds his arms on the table and buries his face into his arms as Romania leans over and softly nips at his ear.

"_D-damn it_," he hisses. There's a soft chuckle from Romania, and it sends chills down Bulgaria's spine. It's a surprise that nobody has noticed what's going on in their little area of the table, then again, everyone is doing their own thing. His movements grow faster as time goes on, and Bulgaria squeezes his eyes shut and reaches down under the table, and grabs Romania's wrist.

He really can't take much more of it.

With one final squeeze, Bulgaria cums and he struggles so hard to not be so loud. He gives a jerk, which accidentally wakes up a now annoyed Serbia.

"What the _fuck_?"

Bulgaria slumps forward, face flushed and Romania lets out a little snicker as he removes his hand.


End file.
